A Loveless and Unlucky Sunday Afternoon
by Onion Riffs
Summary: Poor girls, they didn't deserve such treatment.


_Vita sat down at the computer once more, intent on trying some __Lucky Star__ fanfiction again. _

_This one's new; maybe it won't be completely terrible, thought the young volkenritter._

NO LOVE FOR TSUAKSA

_Of course no one loves Tsuaksa, she doesn't exist._

The dream

_More like nightmare._

It was a cold day when Tsukasa woke up.

She got dressed and opened the curtains, all she saw was what mirrored her

_Instead of windows, Tsukasa has mirrors._

and bleak, because tsukasa had no love

_That is not a sentence._

She went her mother Miki was there

_Where? She went where?_

Kagami having gone out with konata to meet their boyfriends.

_... Konata... boyfriend. No._

Even miyuki had a boyfriend, fucking Miyuki

_Yeah, fucking Miyuki._

But Tsukasa didnt have a boyfriend

WHY?

_Because she wasn't looking for one?_

As she backed out of her thoughts she decided she would eat

_FULL REVERSE!_

Breakfast had ended over 3hours ago and since she woke up so

late it was pratically lunch time, As she sat down to eat her food

_I'm surprised this fic gets Tsukasa's sleeping in right._

she could see her mum looking at her in a concerned face

_Tsukasa's mother rides in the concerned face mobile._

Miki thought "I wish Tsukasa would be happy again, she has that glum look on her face

ever since all of her friends found boyfriend and she didnt

poor girl"

_Why the hell is this whole boyfriend thing so important? __I__ don't want a __boyfriend__, and Nanoha-san and Fate-san like eachother, so they don't want a boyfriend... So why is this a big deal at all?_

"Tsukasa"?Miki asked

"Yes" came the reply

"Please be happy _babe_, remember im always here if you need me"

_... Why is Tsukasa's mother calling her "babe"?_

"Thanks mum but i want to go to bed now"Tsukasa replied

_Even though it's only the afternoon._

a look of sadness on her face

"You sure hun maybe we should talk about this"An alarmed Miki said

"No mum i dont want to"

_I think Tsukasa's depressed because she lost her punctuation._

"Oh ok Tsukasa ill call for you when its dinner"Miki said as Tsukasa

painfully walked up the stairs with a sad look on her face.

_Apparently somebody covered the stairs in nails._

Miki could only wonder what had happened to her prettiest daughter

sure she wasnt the brightest in her year but she could always find a

reason to smile

_Hey, the characters are pointing out flaws in the author's writing!_

well that was some time ago...

3hours later

All poor Tsukasa could do was cry, all she felt was sadness

Sadness that she would never get a boyfriend

_Why the hell is this so important?_

All of her friends had one and they had perfect lives

But she didnt

_Okay, this is starting to get __insulting__. What, author, are you saying a girl can't have a good life unless she has a boyfriend?_

She was the one that had always been left out

Why should she be left out

WHY?

She started crying again just like yesterday

_That was because the author ran out of ideas and just had her do the same thing over again._

"Oh crap she thought im going to be left out again"

She cried herself to sleep infact she cried more than yesterday

1hour of extreme super heavy crying later.

_Extreme Super Heavy Crying Attack go!_

When she got up Tsukasa was barley able to see

_There was so much barley in front of her she just couldn't see._

"I wonder what everyones thinking of me

i am a little girl to everyone who cries all the time?"

Her thoughts were stopped by her mum excitedly calling up to her from downstairs

"Tsuaksa! Kagmis home and dinners up!"

_"Kagmi? Who the heck is Kagmi?"_

"Kagami! Tsukasa thought a small hope returning to her and she rushed downstairs full of excitment only to find Kagami kissing her boyfriend goodbye

_This fixation on boyfriends is really annoying..._

After the 30min wait Kagmi finally spoke to her

_They just stood there for thirty minutes? Oh hey, that new character Kagmi is back._

"You need to buckle up Tsukasa, your weak and little and i think you

should grow a pair and starting acting your age"!

_Kagmi is a jerk. And a pair of what?_

At hearing this Tsukasa finally weakend

_Weakend? Is that like... a really boring weekend?_

she fell to the floor and just cried and cried and cried.

The world fell into darkness as Kagmi punched her again and again

_Why isn't Kagami stopping this Kagmi person?_

until Tsukasa could feel no more as the ground swallowed her up.

Monday morning

15DAYS TILL VALENTINES

_What._

Tsuakasa woke up in a daze

_"Tsuakasa", huh?_

"Dammit another nightmare" she thought

_Tsukasa swearing. No. Just... just no!_

END

Notes

first story if you want more tell me through reviews

_Here's __my__ review. That was awful! Complete trash! Complete sexist trash! __Terrible__ fanfic, author. Terrible_


End file.
